Operation: PEN
by WhistleWillow
Summary: It happened. The G:KND wants to destroy Earth. Our best friends are our greatest enemies, and our nemesis are now are allies. Can they really do this? Mostly K , but T for safety.
1. Prologue Summary

"You all saw the..., right? You know whats going on?"

"Well duh, why would we be here if we didn't?"

"Everybody else? Yes, okay. You guys got the mission then, right. Yes. Okay."

"Hurry this up, it's getting late."

"Well, I don't care how late it gets, this is important!"

"I know. Hey! Why are you moving? Are you trying to hide something? Hey! Don't ignore me!"

"Stand down! So what are you doing?"

"I-I just dropped something."

"See, noth-"

"Hey! Hey! He has a-"

*click*

* * *

It has been two years, five months, and twelve days years since Nigel Uno left earth ' _D_ _on't go'_. Two years, four months, and thirteen days since things were normal ' _A_ _nd safe'_. One year, ten months, and nine days since he turned for the better ' _Hoagie, we miss you'_. One year, ten months, and nine days since they followed ' _Rachel, Francine, save us'_. One year, ten months, and nine days since they changed who inspired them ' _Billie, we trust you now'_. One year, ten months, and seven months until the first set of fill-ins came ' _Carson, Harrison, you're are hope now'_. One year, five months, and twelve days since the last potential fill-in came ' _Maddox, don't fail us'_. Nine months and five days since she lost her chance to join the turned ' _Abigail,_ why?'.And, after all of this Nigel is back ' _I know why'_. But would they really want him to be if they knew the truth ' _No.'?_

Now, it is up to some rouge operatives, and a group of the lost to team up with new allies to defeat this new threat. Of course, we can do it, right? Secrets and lies are the only thing holding the world together. If the truth comes out, will it break it or free it? The splinter cell is real, all too real.

Follow the Kids Next Door as they face their biggest danger yet,...

* * *

Kids Next Door Rules!


	2. S1, E1 Operation: COMS

now loading:

kids next door mission

#

operation:

c.o.m.s.

###

convert

over

missing

sector

###

writing operatives:

unknown

###

disclaimer:

all rights are reserved to cartoon network, mr. warburton, and other operatives of 2002-2008. this story's author does not own any of kids next door or the entirety of what is mentioned in this story.

* * *

A small girl, maybe 3 and a half feet tall, loomed in the cave. Her dark brown eyes narrowed and shoulder length, dark brown hair glided as she marched across the pitch black cave. As she got closer to the light, and the control panel, and could see her thin frame and lightly tanned skin. She wore a knit, evergreen, turtleneck tank-top and fawn-brown jeggings. Her small, white canvas shoes slid across the area as she began to rhythmically pull at levers, push buttons, and flip witches. She smiled, more of a smirk, as the lights began to flash. The hamster borrowed from sector V had been recommissioned to the right level, just enough to save them. Though, the actual recommissioning module was very easy to fix.

It was quite a challenge to get a booger from a stranger, even though it was really numbuh 0. However, she was a good enough actress. She had come up with a bit more elaborate plan about how a foam ball landed in the Uno's yard and she needed to retrieve it. If Monty asked any questions, she would say the toy was hers, so while at her friends house, she focused more on them than her belongings. Also, a few of her friends did live close enough by to give an actual address. Numbuh 0 didn't ask many questions, so the girl had gone to phase 2. She plainly said, "It looks like something is up your nose, I'll get you a tissue to blow it." She would grabbed a tissue and after, took it with her to the cave. Now, she had DNA from numbuh 0's bloodline, a key part to her machine.

For her first trial, she monitored the hamster's brain activity, then decommissioned it. She monitored the brain activity again, and, using the original recommissioning device, recommissioned the hamster. That worked the first time, so she recorded any effects, and power used. She remembered hearing from somewhere the delightfulization chamber used on the missing sector was eleventy-billion fold its intended effect. She needed to over power that. After making larger scale machines and recommissioning chambers, and using a few "borrowed" files, she finally got the results she was looking for. She could finally bring back sector Z, permanently. Now, all she had to do was apprehend the former Kids Next Door operatives.

* * *

The Delightful Children (or teenagers?) From Down The Lane still live at the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane, but everybody knows that. The information wasn't of much use to the girl, and this being a solo mission, it would be a bad idea to fight them in their own home. She was already outnumbered 5 to 1. The small girl was barely and adequate fighter anyways. She was so tiny that she was easily winded and so light, it was easy to move her. She was, however, good at dodging, running, and passing items around in battle (and of course technology!), but not fighting. She was better with sneak attacks. Unfortunately, she only had until about midday tomorrow to complete this operation. She was getting decommissioned early, despite being a good enough operative.

She wasn't even 13 (she was 4, turning 5 in less than a month). She was actually quite young to be in the Kids Next Door. She still couldn't deny decommissioning. According to head of decommissioning squad (Numbuh 456) and supreme leader (Numbuh 116), she was just to reckless. They ridiculed her for never obeying orders or following plans. She would take "crazy" chances, or go on deadly, unofficial missions. Numbuh 116 hated that, even if some of those missions were both successful and good. She didn't listen to them because they don't understand. They will never understand! Or at least it seems they don't care enough to. Besides, some of the best Kids Next Door operatives acted as "reckless" as her. Oh well, guess she can't change it now. At least these things will no longer be her problem.

Back to the mission, the girl found times when the Delightful Children From Down The Lane strayed from home. The girl decided daylight was her friend, small spaces probably were too, an maybe just a few bystanders. She decided the best time was when the Delightful Children took a walk after school and supposedly homework, and before their dinner. They would be slightly tired, at least, and hungry. To the girl, this seemed useless. Well, they do try to please adults and adults are always saying get your exercise. She decided the best spot was maybe a few yards just before the point farthest from the Delightful Mansion on the Delightful Children's' route. She grabbed a small bag of exploding marbles, a small (but heavy) baseball bat, handcuffs, rope, blindfolds, and a wagon. She rushed out the door and to the destination with just enough time to spare.

* * *

It was approximately 5:00 P.M. by the time the Delightful Children From Down The Lane reached the young girl's hiding spot. The girl was nervous and shaky, the odds were highly against her. Just as they passed her, the girl sprang up and pulled her wagon as a tiny barrier. "Who are you?" the delightful children remarked, as if they were playing with their pray. The girl stared, and slowly began circling them. She was pretty sure their was some wrestling, tug-a-war with people, and some had-to-hand combat, but for a few seconds, she couldn't remember what happened. Eventually, the girl ended up with the rope around one person's neck (the short blond boy), and handcuffs at someones ankles (the short, brunette girl). She began tightening the rope around the boy's neck as a way to get the others to back of. Then, she slammed his head to the ground, knocking him out cold. There was a little blood loss, not too much.

The short, brunette girl attempted to pursue, and the remaining Delightful Children followed in aid. The small operative sprang backwards, avoiding a blow. She had flung her rope forward though, latching itself onto the handcuffs placed earlier. The small girl yanked back on the rope, causing the brunette girl to land on her face. As a result, the brunette's glasses broke. The operative hoped that there was little damage. Glass can poke your eye out! Sure, these people are her enemies right now, but she didn't want to physically disable them. The operative leaped between the brunette girl and the blonde boys, and the others. She threw 1 or 2 explosive marbles at the remainder to distract them. Quickly, she blindfolded the brunette. She punched the brunette in the face, maybe a little to hard, to "miraculously" knock her out. She began using a piece of rope as a whip-lash to get everyone to back off so she could catch her breath. As she turned around, she realized only the two boys were behind her. Where was the-

The taller, blonde girl snuck up behind the small child and catapulted herself over said child. The managed to roll just out of the way, but the blonde quickly sprang back up and pinned the operative to the ground. The blonde managed to land her hands around the girls neck, squeezing ever so slightly. The girl squirmed, trying to escape. She decided to curl her legs up, and released then straight upward, like a kangaroo. This launched the blonde back on her feet. The operative hopped back upward and took to balance. As the younger girl was steadying herself, the blonde grabbed a thick, heavy, splintered tree branch and hoisted it up. In response, the operative grabbed her heavy, metal baseball bat. Just as the blonde was about to smash the other girl's head with the tree branch, the young girl zipped around and blocked her. After wrestling flinging the weapon out one way. The girl zipped around again and smashed the branch out the other direction. The boys watched, intrigued by the situation, but also wanting to win. The blonde then punched the baseball bat into the operatives face and kicked her hip. The Delightful Children were mostly weaker separated, but now they're getting stronger. She doesn't have time for this! The girl grew tired of this kiddie-fighting and decided to begin a real battle. The girl twirled around again and swung the bat straight into the blondes stomach, knocking the blonde off her balance and onto the ground. As the blonde fell to the ground, the operative diagonally stomped the blondes head (enough to knock her out, but not too, too much). All that was left were the two boys, but the girl was getting weaker.

The tall, light brown boy began circling the girl on one side. The brown skin boy began circling her on the other side, same direction. Their eyes followed her as she began moving in a faster circle. She pulled her baseball bat in front of her, ready to swing. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the sun setting. Focus! Too late. She turned to see the brown skinned boy sprinting at her, but at instinct, she jabbed him in the stomach as he leapt up. She swung him at the tall boy, knocking both of them down. She quickly grabbed the wagon and sent it ramming at the boys. The tall one was knocked out. The girl managed to catch up to the brown skinned boy and tackle him. She ripped his helmet off and slammed him against the ground. That was all of them.

The girl hurriedly grouped up all the children. She carefully placed them in the wagon, glancing around, making sure no-one saw or caught her. It was getting dark, time almost up. The girl looked at the slightly bloody and bruised sector Z. She hoped they're wasn't any internal bleeding or brain damage. She just wants to restore the kids, but that gets hard when they're trying to kill you. She stared and smiled. At least she got this far, that's something. Single-handedly apprehending the Delightful Children From Down The Lane was something.

* * *

She finished handcuffing, blindfolding, and tying up the Delightful Children. As she finished, she slowly dragged the wagon to the cave. As soon as she got far enough, she sedated each individual. She did a short, small medical checkup and removed all the ropes and blindfolds and handcuffs. Pulses and breathing was normal, and their were seemingly only minor cuts and bruises. She unloaded each former operative into the chamber, ordered by numbers. She locked the door and began following the pattern to operate the machine. A blinding light shown, along with a honking noise. It was working. The excess energy was annoying, but necessary to work. Do you know how hard it is to get that much!? The machine needed to counteract what happened about 6 years ago. She sat at the cave and waited for results.

The girl was tossing something at the cave wall as she waited. She yawned, and stretched her arms. The gave was silent, accept for a soft bang against the cave wall as she hit it. It took almost 5 minutes until the girl could hear stirring. A muffled groan, probably because she hit them really hard. The machine was turned off, so the cave was practically pitch black. She did decide to keep a few light bulbs around that did not require the machine to be on to work. After a soft tap on the metal door, the girl carefully walked over. The door had a window that she peeped through. Checking that the silhouettes were sector Z and not the Delightful Children, she quietly unlocked the door and opened it. She stayed behind the door to protect her self. In this situation, she could be easily mistaken for the enemy.

After a few seconds, the short blond haired boy walked out, using his arm to guide the way. He was wearing an almost brown, green turtleneck, a tan sash with a red container, brown-green shoes, and black pants, hat, and gloves with some accent colors. The young girl watched in amazement, then quickly ducked under the window again. Then the tall, rosier skinned boy marched out in a red turtleneck, a sash with two black containers, black pants, fawn brown shoes, and a black painter's hat, same as the blonde boy's. It was notable to say the colors of the children looked more alive and warm than the chalky, lifeless counterparts.

"Bruce, what-" the tall boy managed to say weakly, before the (now more golden) blonde haired girl stumbled out of the machine. She seemingly tripped and landed on the tall boy. They both fell back, as they were still weak from battle.

"Oh- Sorry." the girl said, intensely blushing. She had on a black turtleneck, lighter blue jeans, black shoes with yellow laces and red top, and a red samurai hat with silver panels and a black button that had her sector on it.

Then, the brown skin boy walked out. He had on a yellow turtle neck, with green body armor, a white neck-strap, a silver samurai hat with black panels and a yellow button, and turtle green pants tucked into his fawn brown shoes. Finally, the short, tan-olive skinned girl, with lighter brown hair walked out. She had on a dark green, turtle neck dress shirt with a red stash and four black containers. She wore black shorts, black shoes, grey socks, a red cap similar to the two boys', and sunglasses. The children all took another moment to breathe. Finally, the blonde girl spoke up.

"Wh-What happened to us?" the blonde girl slightly trembled, trying to hide back the fear she held.

"I... don't... know." the short blond boy said confused and disappointed. He was staring at the floor, swinging his foot. He was the leader. Did he fail his team?

"How can we be... you know... back to normal?" the brown skin boy stared at his teammates. He looked more determined, trying to keep happy for the others.

"Who did this to us? Don't they know the effects from delightfulization are permanent!?" the tall, brown haired boy said, stressed and hopeless. The operative quickly scurried across the room, turning the lights on. She ran into view, but then behind a box.

"Don't hurt me, I'm helping you. I found a way to overpower the delightful side, you should be able to permanently be normal." the operative quietly panted. She carefully peered her head from behind the box, and crawled out.

"So, you...wow." the blonde looked in awe. This girl was so tiny. Where were the other operatives.

"I also freed your delightful cats, the 'Sinister Felines From Atop The Litter-box'. I could go on to how much of a trouble they were for the Hamsters nerxt door, but maybe later." the girl blushed and giggled. It was an interesting concept.

"Umm...okay. Thank you for what you did for us. I'm Ashley by the way." the blonde said, smiling at the girl.

"Your welcome, and nice to meet you." the girl smiled back and edged forward.

"Hi. I'm Bruce or numbuh-" the short blond boy paused, realizing he wasn't actually sure if he could trust her. The girl seemed to acknowledge that and after some silence.

"Well, I'm numbuh 1.7. You guys can call me Maddie, but my real name is Maddox." The young girl stared. It wasn't shocking she was in the Kids Next Door, right?

"So you are part of the Kids Next Door?" Bruce stared. It was presumed, but weird her sector would let her complete this operation seemingly alone.

"Yeah, and I know I'm young. Just note, it has been almost 6, or 7, years since you guys were delightfulized. Your aging process split in half, so you only aged half of that time. That effect should also be gone now." Maddox smiled again. It was getting awkward, like really awkward, so the next kid spoke up.

"I'm David, or numbuh .2. Ashley is numbuh .3 and Bruce is numbuh .1, the sector leader." The tall brown-haired boy bent down to shake hands with the girl.

"I'm Lenny, numbuh .4. Nice to meet you." Lenny smiled and walked up by David.

"Numbuh .5, call me Constance." the last girl almost boomed. She had the stronger voice out of them all.

"Nice to meet-"the girl sweated as she spoke. She realized she was really running out of time, and after hearing a clank, landing see looked panicked. She turned around as a light skinned, dark haired boy in a white t-shirt and black gym shorts marched through the entrance of the cage.

"What do you think you're doing!? Numbuh 1.7, you'd better not be running away!" The boy hollered as he scowled at the girl now in front of him. The girl peaked back, and signaled no harm. Then she straightened up, while keeping a friendly appearance.

"Harrison, 2 things: 1. I would not runaway. Why would I? Sure, I go against orders sometimes, but that's to help. I would not betray you guys. 2nd of all, it isn't until tomorrow. You don't need to worry so much. Just relax. Sheesh." The girl eyed the boy, slightly shocked as he pulled his fist up. His face got redder and scrunched up, then relaxed a bit.

"That is numbuh 457 to you. I just don't want you to ruin what little memory you have left. After all, you'll still be my friend." The boy stared, almost looking sad. The two were friends, even if they weren't in the same sector. Would this friendship be lost?

"I have things to get to, after all, my life is going through a big change tomorrow. Don't worry about me. I'll be at the apple tree in the meadow tomorrow by 3:00 P.M. and if you can't find me then, assume I've gone rouge. Now you can leave." Maddox swung around, looking both sad and upset. Harrison raised his hand, about to say something, but then took it back. He decided to march off the mountain cave with pride, and left on his ship.

* * *

"What happened- What was that about?" Ashley quickly asked, worried.

"Well, no one knows about you yet. This was a solo mission. I never told anyone or got approved, but I guess that's not what you're asking." Maddox paused as everyone stared at her. "According to numbuh 116 and almost every operative that has heard about me, I'm crazy. I don't follow orders like I'm supposed too and they claim I put others in danger. 'I act without coming up with a plan.''I'm a danger to the others.' Well, I'm sorry some things have to get done and you guys don't seem to take action." Now Maddox looked angered, stressed, and maybe a slight bit sad.

"Huh." Lenny said, as if he realized something, but also a slight bit confused. Everyone seemed to catch on to the situation, but there was still utter silence.

"So... you're getting decommissioned?" Lenny finally asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes..." Maddox said this more normally, seeming unaffected by the flood of emotions that should have hit her when she muttered the words. Quickly, she said, "I-uh..er... We- should pick this place up. Don't want any villains to get their filthy hands on this technology."

The boys began to hoist up heavier objects as the girls carried out all the bits and pieces. They began smashing everything together, ripping apart the machine, and zapping some pieces to dust with the lasers. They gathered everything up, including the dust, into a safe, or rather safes. As some of the children went to throw a safe into any body of water they could find, two silhouettes were seen setting of the dynamite to blow up the cave. As soon as all of the evidence of them being here was gone, Maddox ordered the hamster to lead the missing sector Z to her home-base for some rest. She asked then to stay not spotted, it was to risky for anyone to find out yet. Maddox still had business to finish before afternoon tomorrow, she couldn't sleep, not yet.


End file.
